


The Perfect Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior came up a perfect setting to propose to Tani, Is it successful?**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Perfect Moment:

*Summary: Junior came up a perfect setting to propose to Tani, Is it successful?*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Officer Junior Reigns was excited, Cause he was ready to pop the question to his girlfriend, & lover, Officer Tani Rey, He came up with the best romantic evening for the two of them. He packed an romantic picnic, & he was gonna take her to their favorite spot.

 

Tani was ready to go, By the time, He got to her place. “Ready to go, **_Sweetness_** ?”, He asked seductively, “Always, **_Handsome_** ”, She replied equally seductive. He said, “It’s a surprise”, Junior replied, as he showed her the blindfold.

 

She gave permission for him to blindfold her, He helped her into the car. They went to where their spot is located, Got her out of the car. He gathered up the basket, & lead her to the spot. Tani was shocked, when he took her blindfold, & she looked around.

 

“Our spot”, The Ex-Lifeguard said, as she smiled, as they sat down on the blanket, that the former young seal had arranged. They ate the food, & relaxed for awhile. Junior got on his knee, & took out the ring box, & presented it to her, after he opened it.

 

“Tani Rey, Since you came into my life, I’ve became a lucky man, I never had this kind of happiness before, So, Thank you for that, I got one more question, Will you continue to make me happy, Will you marry me ?”, He asked with a hopeful tone.

 

“Yes, Junior Reigns, Yes, I will”, She said with tears in her eyes, & they shared a kiss, & he placed a ring on her finger. They kissed once more, & relaxed for the rest of their time, before they tell the others.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
